Wide awake
by javiertheplayer
Summary: Logan y Dana estan enamorados pero ninguno lo sabe...Dana tiene un secreto que podria llevarla a cometer locuras.MAL summary
1. ¿En donde lo eh visto?

(N/A)=Notas de autor

**Disclaimer: Zoey 101 no me pertenece, ni sus personajes **

°P.O.V LOGAN°

Me desperté por la mañana y rápidamente fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes , Chase y Michael aun seguían durmiendo, yo me levante temprano para prepararme por que hoy era viernes y como mi política era todos los viernes salir con alguien nuevo, quería estar bien para poder ligarme a cuanta rubia se me pasara por enfrente, peine mi cabello, cepille mis dientes, me di una ducha rápida y Salí dispuesto a vestirme, tome un blue jean y una camiseta sin mangas como de costumbre y Salí de la habitación con mi mochila colgando de mis hombros, camine lo más rápido que pude al carrito de cafés para tomar un "jabaccino" antes de ir a clase ,cuando justo fui a hacer la fila, ella se atravesó frente mí, tomando mi lugar

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?-Dijimos los dos al unísono

-Eso no es tu problema-respondió Dana la chica latina de manera tajante y grosera

-Tienes razón , una persona como tu no me importa-respondí molesto

-Déjame en paz Resse no sabes nada de mi-dijo ella mientras avanzaba al carrito para comprar el café

-Fantástico ,¿Por qué tienes que ser tan lenta?-dije yo un poco alterado

-Te respondería pero ignore completamente todo lo que dijiste-respondió ella de manera rápida, y volvió su vista al vendedor

-Que ridícula eres-replique yo de manera burlona

-Lo que sea-repuso ella mientras se iba con el café en la mano

-Disculpe un jabaccino por favor-

-Lo siento chico, ella tomo el ultimo-dijo el vendedor con un tono de alegría en su voz

-genial-bufe molesto-bueno gracias por nada-me retire de ahí, en busca de algo que hacer.

°P.O.V Dana°

Llegue a la habitación con el café en la mano y me senté en la cama a pensar, cuando una voz chillona y aguda me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Oye que haces despierta tan temprano?, que yo sepa tu eres demasiado floja para cruzar todo el campus por un simple café-dijo Nicole parándose frente a mí con su secador en la mano

-Bueno, es que tenía ganas de hacer algo diferente al menos,ya me estoy hartando de esta rutina que tengo en mi vida-dije tomando otro sorbo de mi café

-¿Hablas de tu vida de replico Nicole sin que yo la dejara terminar la frase

-Te dije que por favor no hablaras de eso, no aquí en la academia, donde cualquiera podría escucharnos-

-Oh lo siento ,es que se me escapo-dijo ella inocentemente

-¿Oye no tienes clases?-dije tratando de cambiar el tema

-Claro que tengo, y tu también así que alístate, o si no llegaremos tarde,zoey nos espera allá con los chicos-respondió ella peinando su cabello

-Naah ,no quiero ir ,no me eh sentido bien en estos días-mentí

-si claro-replico ella sarcásticamente-seguro es por que no quieres ver a logan

-cállate te eh dicho mil veces que lo odio, además enserio no me siento bien,me duele la cabeza y no estoy de humor para las estúpidas matemáticas-

-Aja, claro lo que digas, tranquila yo te creo-dijo ella sarcásticamente-bueno tranquila yo miento por ti pero se que estas enamorada-agrego ella riendo-¿oye hoy tienes trabajo hoy?-dijo ella de forma burlona

-no ,no voy a ir me siento mal,-replique rodando los ojos y tirándome en la cama-adios,anda a clases no quiero que pierdas la nota

-bueno, cualquier cosa mensajeame-respondio eso ultimo para retirarse a su clase

**En el salón de clase**

°P.O.V tercera persona

-Wow esto si que esta aburrido-dijo Chase con tono de dormido

-¿Dónde esta Dana?-agrego Michael

-Ella se siente mal ,trate de convencerla de venir pero con lo floja que es, seguro no saldrá de su cama hasta la graduación-al decir eso todos rieron

-¿Chase,Michael,Nicole,Zoey,Logan tienen algo que compartir con la clase?-grito el profesor

-No señor Bennett-respondió Zoey

-Bueno entonces presten atención a la clase-grito de nuevo el señor Bennett

-De acuerdo-dijeron todos al unísono mirando al profesor

°P.O.V Logan°

¿Por que demonios no habrá venido?,¿quizás le incomodo verme esta mañana? ¡NO!,¿Qué acaso estás loco Logan? Eso es técnicamente imposible ella me odia, bueno tendré que distraerme en otra cosa

-Hey Logan-dijo una voz masculina sacándome de mis pensamientos, reconocí esa voz era la de Michael

-¿Qué pasa Michael?-

-No nada, pensé que tanta matemática te había afectado tu pequeño cerebro-dijo el de manera burlona

-Guarda silencio,el señor Bennett se va a molestar-

-Logan…ya termino la clase-replico el riendo a carcajadas-¿Qué acaso estas enamorado?

-¿QUE?,¿yo enamorado? ,claro que no idiota-respondí tomando mi mochila y saliendo fuera del salón

-Lo que tu digas Logan-

**En el campus**

°P.O.V DANA°

Estaba caminando por el campus, con el miedo de encontrarme a Logan y deseando que el estuviera en su habitación encerrado, la verdad era que yo no me sentía mal, en realidad no quería verlo, cada vez que estoy con el siento la necesidad de besarlo, aunque por fuera tenga una faceta de dura, me eh enamorado, pero no tengo tiempo para un romance, no ahora.

-¿Y cómo te sientes ahora?-pregunto Zoey, una de mis mejores amigas

-Mucho mejor, creo que solo era cuestión de ir a la enfermería y me han dado una pastilla y ¡ZAP! Adiós dolor-dije riendo un poco-

-Oye que bien, por qué creí que estarías así y no podríamos hacer el proyecto de arte-

-¿Oye hoy no tenías una cita?-dije tratando de cambiar de tema

-¡CIERTO! Adiós-dijo eso y se fue corriendo

-Me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme pero fui jalada por una mano, hacia unas plantas, trate de gritar pero me taparon la boca-

-¿Con que aquí es donde estudias no?-dijo un hombre de tez morena y unos 30 años

Quede atónita ante la mirada de ese hombre, se que lo había visto antes, el problema era, ¿Dónde?

¡Gracias por leer!, espero sus reviews,díganme que le falto y que le sobro

Javiertheplayer


	2. Gracias por salvarme

Hola, aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo de mi serie "Wide Awake" sin más que decir acá el capitulo

Disclaimer: Zoey 101 no me pertenece, ni sus personajes

P.O.V Nicole

Estuve esperando a Dana toda la tarde, ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Ya no sé cuántas llamadas y mensajes le he dejado,¿ será que se fue a "trabajar"? ,no lo sé pero ya estoy muy preocupada, ¿quizás la secuestraron?, ya han pasado horas desde que la vi, me levante, tratando de buscarla por los pasillos del dormitorio pero solo logre encontrarme con Zoey

-¿Has visto a Dana?-pregunte angustiada

-No, no desde que estábamos caminando por el campus, ¿Por qué?-pregunto ella entrando a la habitación junto conmigo

-No me contesta nada, ni mensajes, ni llamadas, y ya es un poco tarde-dije más preocupada que antes

-De seguro esta por ahí, caminando, pensando o si no se fue a trabajar y no escucha el celular por el sonido del bar-dijo Zoey en un tono un poco burlón

-JAJA que gracioso-replique yo en tono un sarcástico

-Bueno ya tranquila, seguro que llega pronto-respondió ella

-Tengo miedo, Zoey-

-Calma, tranquilízate, todo va estar bien-

-Hey chicas-dijo Chase tocando al otro lado de la puerta-

Me dirigí a la puerta y le abrí-¿Qué pasa Chase?,¿Por qué vienes a esta hora?-lo hice pasar

-Han dicho, que por ahí andaba un tipo raro, que jamás se había visto por acá, salió en las noticias de la academia, que ahora parece que todo el mundo puede entrar y salir sin problema-

-¿Vez Zoey?,esto puede ser muy peligroso con Dana por ahí-comente

-¿Qué?,¿Dana esta sola a esta hora?-agrego Chase

-Relájense, ella volverá pronto, créanme necesita pensar y a solas-expuso Zoey con tono divertido

-Ya se que hare si no llega en media hora llamare a la policía-Agregue en tono heroico

-Que exagerada-replico Zoey riendo a carcajadas

P.O.V Dana

Me encontraba con ese hombre, en las áreas verdes del campus, alejada de los dormitorios, además el me quito mi celular y todo lo que traía, hasta los zapatos, estaba segura de que quiera abusar de mi, de pronto me di cuenta que un par de lágrimas empezaron a correr por mi mejilla y toda mi faceta de chica ruda, se quedó atrás, ese tipo me miraba con su mirada amenazante y su sonrisa de viejo verde, yo estaba asustada y asqueada a la vez, rogué que cualquiera de mis amigos, inclusive Logan apareciera en ese momento y noqueara a ese hombre, pero mis plegarias eran en vano, el tipo ya se estaba quitando la camiseta y yo sentía una sensación en mi estomago como cuando tengo ganas de vomitar

-¿Qué quiere usted conmigo?-dije con la voz entrecortada y lágrimas corriendo por mi mejilla

-Quiero tenerte, te deseo desde aquella noche, cuando estuvimos juntos y no me digas que no lo recuerdas pequeña zorra-comento aquel hombre con medio pantalón abajo

-Por favor, señor déjeme ir yo, estamos en mi escuela, eso no fue nada de placer yo solo lo hice por dinero-dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza

-¡CALLATE¡ ,tu eres mía-respondió aquel hombre realmente alterado

-Pero señor….-

-¡QUE TE CALLES DIJE!-replico el hombre para luego besarme torpemente

P.O.V Logan

Estaba caminando por las áreas verdes, pensando en si podría acomodar mis sentimientos, pero todo daba el mismo resultado, estaba enamorado…y de la persona menos esperada, !ERA DANA!, probablemente la chica que más me odia sobre la faz de la tierra ,¿Por qué ella?,¿Por qué ella y no cualquiera de las chicas con las que con un simple hola ya conquisto? ,no lo se pero, tengo que pensar más, me quede parado hasta que unos ruidos provenientes de los arbustos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, me dirigí con cuidado a los arbustos para ver que era, cuando vi una escena que me espanto y a la vez me enfureció ,tanto que interrumpí

-¿Qué pasa aquí Dana?-dije molesto

-Nada que te importe muchacho bonito-respondió un hombre como de unos 2 metros

-Bueno entonces me voy-

Vi a Dana un poco angustiada y llorando

-¿Qué haces acá aun?-pregunto el hombre

-Bueno yo…-rápidamente tome un piedra el trato de golpearme pero lo esquive y lo golpee hasta dejarlo inconsciente-

-Oh dios Logan-dijo Dana corriendo a mis brazos-

-Tranquila todo está bien, vámonos de acá te llevare a tu dormitorio-

Tome a Dana de la mano y sentí una corriente eléctrica que recorría todo mi cuerpo, jamás en mi vida había sentido eso con alguien, la lleve a su dormitorio, le sonreí, me despedí y tome dirección a mi dormitorio  
_

P.O.V Nicole

Ya estaba realmente preocupada por Dana, bueno en realidad todos, inclusive Chase y Zoey los chicos mas despreocupados de toda la academia, estaban preocupados, hasta que vi a Dana entrar, sentí un alivio inmenso y rápidamente la abrase

-¿Qué paso Dana,donde estabas?-dije yo aliviada

-Estaba…caminando por ahí, necesitaba relajarme un poco, por lo de tu sabes-respondido ella entrando al cuarto

-Bueno pero creo que el día ha sido lo suficientemente largo ya-dije bostezando

-si yo ya me iba-replico Chase mientras salía de la habitación

-bueno adiós-comento Zoey antes de enterrarse en las cobijas

-¿Dime la verdad, que paso?-Expuse yo dirigiéndome a Dana la cual estaba tirada en su cama debajo de la mía

-Logan, eso paso-dijo ella antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en un profundo sueño

-Mierda-comente yo para luego cerrar mis ojos y dormir-

P.O.V Dana

No puedo creer lo que paso hoy, estoy asombrada por el tipo, pero todo lo de Logan me lo saco de la mente, el me rescato, me trajo acá con amabilidad y caballerosidad, me tomo de la mano y todo, estoy demasiado feliz, sentí la conexión perfecta…ahora se que lo amo, quiero estar solo con el…y hare lo que sea para que suceda lo nuestro

P.O.V LOGAN

No puedo creerlo, ahora estoy más que seguro que quiero a Dana y solo a ella, no es una de esas relaciones de fin de semana, pero tengo tantas preguntas en la cabeza, creo que ver un poco de tv me relajara, no creo que a Chase y a Michael les moleste…con el sueño tan pesado que tienen, me dirigí a la tv y la encendí, estaba en las noticias de la academia, cuando estaba a punto de cambiarla vi un reportaje que me altero los nervios

-MIERDA...!NO PUEDE SER!.


End file.
